forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyranny of Dragons (comic)
Tyranny of Dragons was a 10-paneled comic released online to coincide with the Tyranny of Dragons event. Chapers *Chapter 1: ICEWIND DALE **Panel 1: An Expedition Assembled **Panel 2: A First Encounter *Chapter 2: TUERN **Panel 3: Arrival at the Island of Tuern **Panel 4: Daath of a Dragon *Chapter 3: NEVERWINTER **Panel 5: Escape the Fire of Tuern **Panel 6: Neverwinter Besieged *Chapter 4: WATEDEEP ** Panel 7: Chase for the Mask ** Panel 8: Plans Revealed *Chapter 5: WELL OF THE DRAGON **Panel 9: March of the Five Factions **Panel 10: Tiamat Summoned! Summary The people of Icewind Dale are being besieged by dragons, which are protecting a group of the Cult of the Dragon as they search for powerful Dragon Masks. Lord Lord Neverember in Neverwinter summons the heroes Alaeros, Barrowin, and Nymmestra to investigate. Meanwhile, the cultists have failed to fine the Red Dragon Mask, but have located a portal, but before they can activate it, they are beset upon by the heroes, who are joined by Ratshadow (of the Zhentarim) and Talon (of the Emerald Enclave). They agree to work together to try to find the Dragon Masks before the Cult of the Dragon can. The heroes travel through the portal to the island of Tuern, where they find themselves at the heart of the island's volcano. They are attacked by one of the three dragon overlords, a red dragon that they manage to slay. Upon learning the news, the other dragon overlords fly about setting the island on fire. The Red Dragon Mask is finally located by cultist leader Severin, who takes it back through the portal, ordering his followers to destroy it behind him. The heroes are left stranded, but travel back to Neverwinter through a teleportation circle. Severin recruits dragons to attack the city of Neverwinter as distraction while he looks for more Dragon Masks, which he intends to put together to form the Dragon Crown to summon Tiamat herself. During the attacks, Ratshadow finds the White Dragon Mask. He gives it to his faction, the Zhentarim, who take it to Waterdeep, where it is promptly stolen to the villa of Lord Arthagast Ulbrinter. Ulbrinter disappears but his wife, Lady Haventree knows nothing about it. It turns out that Ulbrinter has been killed,, the heroes learn through Varramzord, the white dragon whisperer, who tells them that Severin has obtained the White Dragon Mask. IT was the last piece he needed to construct the Dragon Crown and summon Tiamat. Lady Haventree convinces the five factions (Zhentarim, Emerald Enclave, Lords' Alliance, Harpers, and Order of the Gauntlet) to march on Severin and the Cult of the Dragon. The armies arrive just in time to see the spire of Tiamat's temple rising from the ground. The battle begins in full, with ground troops below and dragons above. Tiamat is summoned, but fortunately the metallic dragons have come to aid in the battle. Index Characters Alaeros Margaster • Arthagast Ulbrinter • Barrowin Undurr • Dagult Neverember • Haventree • Nymmestra Durothil • Rath Modar • Ratshadow • Severin Silrajin • Talon Everhale • Tiamat • Tucker Locations Icewind Dale • Neverwinter • Spine of the World • Tuern • Waterdeep • Well of Dragons Creatures elf • dwarf • halfling • human • metallic dragons • red dragons • white dragons Organizations Cult of the Dragon • Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim Artifacts Dragon Crown • Dragon Masks • Portal Category:Comics